Let's Not Fall in Love
by gdtopmew
Summary: Jiyong falls in love with Professor Seunghyun but does he feel the same way? #bigbang #gaylove #seunghyun #top #gd #gdragon #gaysex #smut #slash #love #choiseunghyun #jiyong #kwonjiyong #fluff #mature #gtop #gdtop


Please note I do not own any of this. This is about G Dragon and TOP from the Korean band Big Bang. Hope you enjoy. The juicy parts will come later. ;) #gdtop #smut #fluff #slash #gaylove #kpop #seunghyun #kwonjiyong #gaysex #love #choiseunghyun #bigbang

Jiyong was biting his nails. He hated the way it had become a habit in the past few months. He stared down at the exam on his desk; his stomach swirling. How was he supposed to concentrate?

"You have thirty minutes left."

A deep, soothing baritone voice filled the exam hall. The luscious tone pierced Jiyong's body making him melt. He buried his head into his hands and bit his lip gently. His mind was in overdrive.

This semester had been impossible.

Jiyong's eyes scanned the room filled with students anxiously writing and carefully examining their answers. Yet Jiyong hadn't even answered half the questions. He was sitting at the very back of the hall. Of course this was on purpose. He wanted to be as far away as possible from the object of his desire; his substitute professor.

His mind wandered off to the day he had first laid eyes on him.

He remembered sitting in his usual seat to the left of the classroom. He always sat beside his best friend Yongbae. They had both been lucky enough to get accepted into the same university. He had been studying modern music in Berkeley College for one year and was now in his second year. In first year he had been top of his class, this year he was almost failing.

It was all because of Professor Choi.

Their professor, Mrs. Raymond, from the previous year had been wonderful, knowledgeable and enthusiastic. She knew exactly how to motivate her students and push them to reach their full potential, but unfortunately, she was on maternity leave. This meant that the college had decided to hire a substitute to cover for the months that she would be absent. To be totally honest he was almost better than Mrs. Raymond. The only problem was that Jiyong had a massive crush on him.

The class was completely full as expected. It was their first day back after the summer holidays and they had been told via email that they would be getting a new teacher. Naturally all the students were incredibly curious.

Yongbae was in the middle of discussing different cadences when the door suddenly burst open. Everyone in the class went completely silent. A tall and eloquent man entered the room briskly. His dark hair was swept back revealing a perfectly sculpted face. His cheekbones were angular and a soft smirk crept onto his strong facial features. He placed a stack of papers on his desk and paused, his dark eyes taking in all the students before him. He was wearing a black shirt which clung tightly to his chest and his sleeves rolled up revealing toned muscular forearms. A thin red tie hung loosely from his neck and draped down onto the papers he was hovering over.

Jiyong swallowed. Hard. Was this the most beautiful specimen he had ever seen?

"Nice to meet you everyone, I will be your temporary Professor. You can all call me Professor Choi but I don't mind if you call me Seunghyun." His deep velvety voice echoed through the room. His lips formed a beaming smile as he stared at his newfound students.

Jiyong whimpered gently.

"Fuck he really is." He murmured to himself. He felt a gentle nudge in his side and turned to see Yongbae with a knowing grin on his face. Yongbae could read him better than anyone else.

"Shit he already knows..."

Seunghyun set up his laptop and began to go through various slides regarding different recording techniques. Not that it mattered anyway. Jiyong could barely concentrate. He was ogling the slim man and taking in every feature he could.

Right click.

Save to memory for later use.

The class flew by and before they knew it, the lecture was over.

"Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first lecture. Hopefully it wasn't too boring!" Seunghyun smiled gently and scratched the back of his neck nervously, loosening his tie more.

The room began to fill with indistinct chatter and a couple of whispers from excited girls swooning over their incredibly attractive new lecturer.

A girl behind Jiyong squealed to her classmate. 'Oh my god I can't believe how hot he is.' The latter nodded and covered her blushing face with her scarf.

Yongbae began poking Jijong on the shoulder.

"Helllloooo! Earth to Jiyong! Let's go! I need a coffee badly and from the looks of it you do too!" He winked cheekily.

Jiyong grunted and packed his bag. He hadn't taken any notes.  
They stood up and sauntered to the front of the classroom to exit. Seunghyun was waving each student goodbye as he packed away his things.

Then Jiyong locked eyes with him.

Seunghun's deep brown eyes sent shivers down his spine. They were framed by dark eyelashes that made them stand out even more. His smile faded for a second, only to return when as he looked at Yongbae and continued his goodbyes.

Jiyong felt his stomach twist. Was he that obvious? Seunghyun had just completely blanked him.

He felt a tug at his arm and was shoved out of the classroom before he even had time to contemplate what had just happened.

"Five minutes left." The voice echoed through the hall, bouncing off the walls.

 _"Shit. Shit. Shit"_ Jiyong snapped out of his thoughts and began writing frantically.

He knew he was going to fail. He hadn't written enough and his answers were messy.

"Time's up everyone. Please hand in your papers and your answer sheets." The professor called out to his students.

Jiyong stood up, along with the other students and filed up to the front of the classroom.  
He stumbled up to Seunghyun and avoided eye contact.

 _Why couldn't he look at him? He was just way too beautiful._

Seunghyuns' face creased and quickly grabbed Jiyong's exam putting it on top of the pile. He quickly returned to his friendly demeanour when collecting the other student's papers.

Jiyong sulked out of the hall and was soon greeted by a grinning Yongbae and pulled into an embrace.

"I think I aced it Jiyong! How did you do? You seemed a little distracted when I looked over at you."

"I definitely failed." Jiyong replied through gritted teeth. He was so frustrated with himself. "I need to cop on."

"Honestly I doubt you did! It was pretty easy, but I did study a lot. Anyway forget about it now. Let's go get something to drink. You sound like you could do with one. You definitely need to forget about a certain _someone_." Yongbae began nudging him suggestively as he spoke.

"Fine but I want to go home and change first. I look like crap." Jiyong sighed.

"Cool, let's go then." Yongbae began pulling Jiyong who was sulking behind.

Jiyong shrugged to himself. At least it was better than daydreaming at home.

"Come on hurry up! How long does it take you to do your hair?" Yongbae was yelling at Jiyong through the closed bathroom door.

Jiyong stood in front of the mirror and was running his hands through his platinum blonde hair. He studied his facial features. His eyes were a striking dark brown. His face was well structured. He didn't think he was bad looking. His lips were pursed as he studied his body. His build was slim. Jiyong liked that about himself. No matter how much he ate he never put on weight. He had a few tattoos that he had gotten over the years. Each had a special meaning.

"Come on! I want to see if that cute bartender is there tonight. Hopefully I can get her number." Yongbae was getting frustrated. You could hear it in his voice.

Jiyong shook himself out of his thoughts and threw on a white tank top and black skinny jeans.

"I'm coming. Calm down."

Jiyong glanced one last time at himself in the mirror and ruffled his white hair a little. It was the way he liked it, not long enough to get in his eyes, but not cropped very short either.

Slamming the bathroom door, he grabbed his wallet and sauntered out the door with an excited Yongbae.

 _Don't let yourself get drunk tonight. You can't drown your sorrows._ Jiyong reminded himself.


End file.
